We Belong
by choosingdamon
Summary: Damon Salvatore: Abandoned and abused. & Elena Gilbert: Alone and broken. They say home is where your heart is. Will they ever find their home?
1. Chapter 1

Damons POV:

Damon walked into his science class, sitting down in his regular seat. It was the third day of junior year and the teacher was assigning lab partners. He sighed at the thought, having no friends in this class. Although he was usually a quiet person and kept to himself, it would still be nice to be paired with someone you at least sort of can at least tolerate.

The teacher began assigning and he sat there waiting to hear his name. The time came about 2 minutes later. "Damon Salvatore with..." the teacher said and paused looking through her list of names. "Elena Gilbert" she practically ordered. At first he looked shocked and then he sighed as she came over to sit next to him. He didn't necessarily hate her, but he definitely didn't like her. She was a prep with a perfect life - someone who judged others. It pissed him off, but he usually kept quiet about it.

They both remained quiet as the teacher continued assigning other students with partners and once finished, the teacher assigned the first project giving directions and over-explaining them like we were children who didn't understand. Which was completely wrong. He practically fell asleep in his chair when all of the sudden the bell rang and the class was over.

He looked down at the paper and read that it was an out of class assignment - which explains why she over-explained it. But that also meant he actually had to hangout with Elena outside of school. He rolled his eyes. Why him?

He saw Elena look over at him looked back at her. They kept their gaze for a few seconds which felt like much longer, well...until she spoke up. "If you want...you can-um come over my house so we can work on this today?" she offered looking away quickly and back at him. They werent friends and this was extremely awkward for both of them. "Uh...yeah sure.." he said answering her question. He saw her nod in agreement before grabbing her bag and walking out of the classroom, him not far behind but also soon going in a different direction.

* * *

Elena's POV

The day passed pretty quickly for her, but still miserable. Ever since her parents and brothers death a few months back, she'd been going through a lot of personal issues you could say. Her aunt Jenna moved in for one and of course she loved her aunt, but it wasnt the same as a real parent.

She was in the car when her parents and brother died, somehow being the only survivor. She hated herself for it. Why didnt she die with them? Why _couldn't_ she die with them? She always felt guilt for living and constantly had nightmares. It was like a never ending hell.

As she approached her locker to get her things, she saw Damon walking toward her. She completely forgot about their assignment but sighed and sucked it up. She knew Damon didn't like her, and she didn't really like Damon either. He was attractive, yes but he scared her in some ways too. Like that cold look that's always there in his eyes. At least when hes around her.

She put a fake smile on her face when he got toward her. "Ready?" she asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be with him. He just nodded and they approached her car where they drove to her house. Once arriving to the empty house, they walked in and walked up to Elena's room.

* * *

Damons POV

He looked around at Elena's room, which was not what he expected. He expected a very girly - very preppy look for her but there was nothing like that which sort of made him feel more at ease about being with her right now.

He looked back at her and took a deep breath. "Are you sure your parents are okay with you having a guy in your room?" he joked. The slight smirk on his face fell when he saw the look on her face go from calm to like she was about to burst into tears. "Uh...no its fine" she said looking down and he could tell she was in pain. But why?

"Are you okay?" he asked nervously. "I was kidding..." he said confused at if he made her uncomfortable or not. He saw her shake her head and look at him. "I'm fine...just my parents aren't really...alive" she said. And his eyes widened in realization. "I-I'm sorry" he said. What else could he say? He had no idea about her parents since he really wasn't one to pay attention to people he didn't like. "It's okay" he heard her say and he sighed. It wasn't okay. He knew it, but what else was he supposed to do? Hug her? Tell her everything's going to be okay? He barely even knew her!

They did their project for two hours before deciding that they had enough for the day and he went home. What's a worse place than school? His home. It was broken. His father abused him, his mother abandoned him, and his brother was with his mother and there was nothing he could do about it. Usually the abuse wasn't that bad unless his father was drunk or on his father and mothers wedding anniversary, or her birthday.

Luckily when arriving home his father wasn't there so he grabbed something to eat quickly and went to his room, sitting there staring at the ceiling until he felt asleep after the exhausting day he had. He couldn't believe Elena's parents were dead. That definitely made him feel - different about her. Maybe her life wasn't as perfect as he thought.

The next day he woke up and went to school, going to biology which was the last period of the day. Him and Elena decided to work on the project again after school at her house. About halfway through the class when we were working on an in class assignment, Elena got a text from someone. Immediately you could see the look on her face going from normal to horror. She got up and quickly walked out of the room to what I'm assuming was the girls bathroom. Nobody around us was really paying attention, so it was lucky that the attention wasn't put on her when that happened.

* * *

Elena's POV

She practically ran to the bathroom and called Alaric - the person she got the text "_Call me as soon as you can. Jenna's been in an accident"_ from. "What's wrong?" she asked. "What happened to Jenna?" she asked. Alaric and Jenna had been dating for the past few months. Alaric answered saying "She was in a car accident, I'm at the hospital right now. They're preparing her for surgery. I-I don't know what's happening." he said. She could hear his voice breaking.

This had to have been serious. She could feel her eyes still as they teared up. She stood there trying to control her breathing for practically the rest of class. She couldn't cry. Not here. But she was so afraid. She couldn't lose someone else. Not now - not ever.

She walked into class just as it was ending, nobody noticing except Damon that she was gone. "Are you okay?" he asked confused. That almost completely broke her but she looked away. "Yeah uhm...I can't do the project today" she said feeling herself begin to shake as she quickly packed her things away and walked out of the room fast, towards the door to leave. Damon followed. "What? Elena what's wrong?" he said as he caught up to her.

She didn't answer until she got to her car and turned around to him behind her. He actually looked somewhat - concerned. But wouldn't anyone in that moment? "My Aunt - she got in a car accident and is in surgery. I have to go" she said feeling the tears beginning to fall. It was like the more she was trying to hide them in that moment, the more that fell.

* * *

Damon's POV

He looked in shock down at her grabbing the keys out of her hand. Before she could say anything, he walked toward the drivers seat in her car. "Im driving then." he said which shocked her. "You dont need another car accident to happen today." he said referring to her. He was right. She just nodded and sat down in the seat beside him as she drove.

She was still shaking, her body and mind full of complete stress and he looked over every few minutes to make sure she was still in one peace. He saw the silent tears fall and said nothing, knowing if she wanted to talk then she would.

Once arriving to the hospital, they rushed in together and they walked over to some guy with sandy blonde hair. "Alaric...have you heard anything else?" he heard Elena asked. So the guys name is Alaric. Alaric replied with no and Elena turned, looking at him.

"If you want you can leave" she offered. Something inside told him not to so he shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving you like...this" he said. She was a mess and although he could be the asshole of the century sometimes and that Elena wasn't his favorite person, he wouldn't leave her like this.

"Why? You have no reason to stay." she began. "Nobody ever does." she said, shrugging. What? "My parents didn't, my brother didn't, Jenna doesn't." she said and he could tell she was at her breaking point so he just stood there and listened. "What if she dies? Everyone will be dead" she said now full out crying.

He didn't know what to do. Should he hug her? He wasn't a hugger...Especially of people he barely knew. But...she's so fragile in this moment. It's like she could shatter at any moment. He put his hand on her arm comfortingly. "It's okay" he said. "It will be okay" he said. She looked into his eyes. She looked so lost and innocent. Was this what she was like when nobody else was around?

* * *

They spent the next few days there - Damon included. He even went to get her a change of clothes which took forever because he had no idea where she put anything. Why was he doing this again was all he could think of. He of course went home to take a shower but took this - although sad - but good opportunity to stay out of his house, away from his father.

On the fourth day of being at the hospital with Elena and Alaric, he went home once again to get a new change of clothes and shower. Once he finished his shower and got changed, he walked downstairs where his father was. Drunk. Shit! He completely forgot. Today was his mothers birthday.

"Where the hell have you been?" his father asked, anger in his voice as he walked toward him. He threw his glass of alcohol, not caring who or what it hit. The glass hit Damon in the middle of his chest and upper stomach, shattering against him as Damon gasped in pain. "Actually, I dont want to know" his father said, punching him as hard as he could right where the glass hit.

He gasped in surprise and pain. Before he could fight back, he could feel his father grab him by the shoulders and shove him against the wall as hard as he could. It was like he was his fathers personal own personal punching bag. His father grabbed him, slamming his back against the wall a few times before releasing him and walking away. "You arent welcome back in this house again" his father said.

He didn't even answer. The pain was bad, but he made it out the door and got in the car slowly. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Why was his father being so horrible to him? He got that he was abusive but it was never that bad. His body ached as a whole.

He drove back to the hospital, trying to ignore any of the pain as he got out of the car and walked back to where Elena was. A look of concern came upon her face which was completely visible. "Are you alright? Why are you walking like that?" she asked looking at him.

He looked at her, feeling his eyes get heavy before he felt his legs give out and he collapsed.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yes a new story from me. Sadly I have lost inspiration completely for my other one, so until I get more (if I ever do) Ill be working on this which in some ways I will have similar to the other one. Its late here and Im lazy, so I havent edited this to make sure spelling and things like that were good. So bare with me. LOL xD**

**Also, Im sorry its short + im really bad a the whole past/present tense thing. Like the way I write it. I think you might know what Im talking about? But either way, Im sorry. Its just how I write, I dont even do it on purpose. So I hope you can just bare with me as I try and get better at it. I think I know where Im going to go with this, but please let me know any suggestions you may have! I would love to hear them!**


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's POV

She looked up at him, noticing something was up. There was a brief pause before she saw him collapsing. She grabbed his waist, holding him the best she could to keep the fall from being as bad. What was wrong with him?

She noticed his eyes open to look at her. They looked so vulnerable which was something she'd never seen in him before. She heard a soft sigh come from him, his head resting on her shoulder. "Damon..." she said softly. She knew she should get a doctor but something told her that she shouldn't, not yet at least.

He moved his head to look at her and it looked as if he was coming to some sort of realization. "Elena?" he said slowly trying to get up, groaning in pain which was a sign he needed help. She helped him the best she could, although it was hard. He was like twice the size of her. Although, she did feel his muscles against her as she helped - which she shouldn't even be thinking about. She on the inside shook her head at herself.

"I'm sorry" he said once he was on his feet again. She shook her head. "No don't apologize...are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" she asked and of course, just as she expected, he shook his head. "No I'm fine...I'm just...tired" he lied and she could see right through it. Maybe it was because she had been with him the last four days or the fact that his guard wasn't as much up as it had been before, making it easier to see right through him.

She had so much on her plate right now, and she wasn't his wife. Or girlfriend, or even really friend. If he wanted to do this to himself and let himself be in pain, then so be it. Right? Or was she just convincing herself of that. She didn't want him to get hurt, I mean he had been there taking care of her the best he could the last few days with no reason to. But she decided she'd question him later, right now she needed to practically beg God or really anything in the world that Jenna would be okay.

She walked over and sat down with Damon, waiting to get more information from the doctor. Jenna was in _another _surgery and the doctors wouldn't tell us anything which was beyond frustrating. Her heart stopped on the operating table twice. That was the only information they were given. The only _horrible _information at that.

After about two hours, the worst thing possible - the most painful thing possible happened. The _one _thing she didn't want to hear. That Alaric didn't want to hear...they heard.

She, Damon, and Alaric walked to the doctor who was walking towards them, a sad look on the doctors face. She felt the world crashing upon her. It was like she knew what the doctor was going to say before he even said it, yet there was still that part of her, that small part of her that made her hold onto hope which made her feel like the biggest idiot out there.

"She put up a fight. She was tough..." the doctor began. "But I'm so sorry...shes died on the operating table. We did everything we could." the doctor said standing there like he was waiting for a reaction. "I'll give you guys some time." he said, nodding and walking away slowly.

Elena felt herself collapse. The type of collapse you get when you're hurting so much, you're in so much pain that you can't find the strength to stand anymore. She has lost everyone. Every single person in her life, everyone she love - gone.

She felt two strong arms catch her, holding her tightly against him as she sobbed. She looked up slowly and saw it was Damon. Usually, she would have questioned it or even pulled away but she no longer had the strength. She needed comfort and that was the only way she'd get it right now.

She looked to the side slowly, Alaric was trying his hardest not to break down, but she saw the tears beginning to fall. She moved her arms around his waist and clung to him tightly. "Damon?" she said in almost a whisper, between sobs. "Yeah?" he said in the same tone, now his hand lightly rubbing her back.

"Please don't let go of me, okay?" she said and she meant it literally and sort of mentally. Right now, she couldn't lose anyone else. Damon was her only source of comfort and she couldn't lose that right now. It didn't matter to her if the next time they were in school, they'd act like this never happen and would go back to their old selves. She needed him right now. And also, if he literally let go, she'd probably collapse. Her entire body was numb right now from pain, exhaustion, and so much more that she couldn't even label. She felt him nod. "I won't let you go, I promise." he said in a comforting voice.

* * *

Damons POV

He and Elena spent what felt like hours just there, her crying and him being her shoulder to cry on. He wasn't this type of guy, he wasn't the one to hold the girl while they cry. It just wasnt in him. He didn't know _how _to comfort someone. Especially in this situation. But here he was, comforting this girl he barely liked - or at least that's what he was now convincing himself.

He definitely saw her in a different light - he respected her more. She'd been through a lot and was still standing. Well, maybe not literally right now but you know what I mean. She was fragile in a lot of ways, but he didn't know in what ways. That was the mystery of her I guess.

But she was also strong. She wouldn't be here right now if she wasn't. He felt her move out of his arms and wipe her face of the tears, which spread her makeup even more but he didn't mention it. Somehow, she looked extremely gorgeous even like that. "I'm sorry" he heard her say.

"Don't be sorry." he said back to her. "It's okay to feel" he explained and he saw the tension on her body go into relaxation. She was exhausted. He knew it, and he knew she knew it as well even if she'd never admit it.

"I'm taking you home" he said more as a demand then a question. She looked at him confused and shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving here. I-I can't" she said, her voice breaking. He cupped her face and looked into the vulnerable brown eyes of hers and said "Jenna would want you to get rest. Alaric will be here with her, and he needs time to grieve too" he said.

She only nodded, but he could tell she felt guilty. Probably for leaving her, even if Jenna was already dead so technically, she isn't leaving anything but still. He wrapped one of his arms around her neck and she leaned into him as much as she could.

They reached the car and made their way back to her house. By the time they got there, he looked over and Elena was sound asleep, her cheeks still tear-stained from her crying. He got out of the car and went to her, picking her up slowly wedding style doing whatever he possibly could to not wake her because he knew if she did, she wouldn't go back to sleep.

He carried her into her house and up to her room, slowly lifting the blankets and then laying her down, pulling the blankets over her body. He sat down in the nearest seat and watched her sleep, staying there with her just in case she woke up confused and knowing that if she woke up along, this could get disastrous.

After a few hours, he looked over at Elena who was moving around, still asleep but in distress. He could see her beginning to crying. Was she having a nightmare? "No!" she yelled, sitting up but still sleeping? She didn't look awake except her eyes were open. She began hyperventilating.

**Authors Note: So I updated pretty fast, its not very long but I'll take any inspiration I can get. Thank you for all of your reviews, but I REALLY want to know where you guys would like to see this go - what you would like Damon and Elena to do or go through - you know? Things like that. **

**Also, I know a LOT of sadness is happening but this will be a very angsty read (at least to start). I wont promise anything at the risk of breaking it, but I am usually not a fan of sad endings. Its very likely this will have a happy ending, so the angst will be worth it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's POV

He rushed toward her, sitting by her bed and lightly shaking her to try and wake her up. "Elena" he said loudly, but not loud enough to scare her. Just loud enough to get her out of whatever dream she was having and wake up. Her eyes popped open, complete horror filling her face. She looked around confused and then looked back at him. "Damon?" she asked confused, looking down at her arms where his hands were. He felt the awkwardness rise considering they were really lose to each other so he slowly moved his hands off her arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at her with worry. As she caught her breath she looked down and then back up at him. Silence took over the room. Why wasn't she answering? "Elena" he said trying to catch her back from wherever she drifted off to. "What did you dream about?" he asked knowing it had to be something to do with the dream that made her so upset - so scared.

"I-I just sometimes have nightmares." she began, wrapping her arms around herself. "They're just of my parents death, it's no big deal" she said and she genuinely sounded like she thought it was no big deal which worried him. When did he begin to worry about her again? Or even care? That was the big question. But that's not what matters right now.

"What happened to your parents?" he asked her carefully, making sure the words came out right and that he knew he wasn't making her uncomfortable because doing that would make her walls do back up that much quicker and she wouldn't tell him a thing. Not that she even had to in the first place, but he felt like he somewhat had a right to know. I mean, she did just wake up completely horrified out of nowhere.

"My parents, my brother and I were in the car. We were arguing about something that I don't even remember - it was probably stupid anyway at the time..." she started and the way she was telling it was like she'd never told anyone before. Like it was the first time she was even dealing with it herself. Sort of like she was even just telling herself it.

He looked at her with a light nod, his eyes giving her a look of comfort, like she could tell him anything in the world and he would judge her, or hurt her, or betray her trust. Why he was giving her this look? He had no idea. Why he wanted to help her? Again, he had no idea. "All of the sudden I felt my body being thrown to the side, closer to my brother - whose head I heard hit the door, cracking the glass of the window." she continued.

"All of the sudden the darkness was even darker and I was breathing in water instead of air. My dad was trying so hard to get out. After a few minutes, both my mom and brother died but my dad just wouldn't give up on getting us out.." she said and you could see her trying the best she could not to break down. Her voice was getting shaky though.

"After he accepted the fact that we weren't getting out, he grabbed by hand and he held it until he let himself breathe in the water and died..." she said now crying once again. He had no idea she lost not only her parents but her brother too and had to watch them die. Being the only survivor must have made things that much worse and the guilt that much stronger.

"I should have died." she said now snapping back into reality and looking him straight in the eye. "Everyone dies around me. My parents, my brother, now Jenna..." she said. "What's next? Alaric? You?" she said. "And you - what are you even doing here? Its like you're asking to be the next victim of me" she said and he took that moment to wrap his arms around her tightly and just let her cry.

Even if he wanted to he couldn't leave right now, not when she's like this. Especially when she's like this. All she has in her is guilt and sadness and anger. If he left, who knows what she would do. He didn't want to think of that. Which is why he would stay her and continuing holding her until she pulled away.

* * *

Elena's POV

She cried herself to sleep once again but he didn't move his arms from around her except for the moment when he slowly moved her so he was practically cradling her, making it more comfortable for her. She slept fine the next few hours, waking up slowly feeling the comfort of two strong arms around her.

"Damon?" she whispered looking at him, but he was asleep. They were now moved so his back was on the bed, and he was holding her body close to his. Believe it or not, she liked this feeling. She felt something different - safe. In that moment she felt the sadness of them not really being friends and the fact that they'd probably never be friends.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and made herself comfortable before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep for about an hour before she woke up to him slowly waking up. He looked down at her and she smiled softly up at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked in a little louder than a whisper. "Could be worse" she said, looking away and then back at him.

For just a few moments she had felt like nothing in the world was wrong. Like she was okay, like everything would be okay but now reality was setting in. She moved out of his arms and covered herself up with the blanket. Just a few moments ago, they had looked like this couple in love, using each other's bodies for comfort. Now? It was slightly awkward.

Her phone rang and she looked to see who it was, answering it when realizing it was Alaric. "Hello?" she said. "Hey Elena...how would you feel about Jenna's memorial being this weekend?" he asked, and she could easily hear the sadness in his voice. She swallowed hard feeling her eyes water. "Yeah that's fine" she said before hanging up the phone quickly and cupping her face with her hands.

He looked over at her and sat up, putting one of his hands on her back, lightly rubbing it. "It's going to be okay." he said and something inside told her to believe him, but another something inside was convincing her that nothing would ever be okay. That she was poison to the ones around her. The ones who love her.

* * *

Nobody's POV

The next few days went by slowly leading to the weekend. Damon still had no place to go and although he wanted to be there for Elena, that was still in the back of his mind haunting him. Where would he go? What was he going to do when Elena didn't need him anymore? Or did she even need him at all?

Elena continued to grieve, it still hurting like hell everyday that she woke up and reality set in, but in the arms of Damon she felt safe and the nightmares seemed to go away. Every day was becoming slightly easier though, she was crying less at least. Damon's wounds from his father were healing extremely slowly, them still hurting but him sucking it up.

The day came where there was Jenna's memorial. They all went to the church, Damon included. He watched as she went up and talked about Jenna, the memories they had shared. He felt sorry for her, for everyone in the situation that was dealing with the grief. He still wasn't sure why he was here but he had to admit he had grown to like Elena, and want to be her friend. She was kind and innocent, just a girl who lost too much too soon.

* * *

Elena's POV

They had buried Jenna's body and she had walked toward the gravestone in the black simple dress she was wearing. She thought the tears were gone but they weren't. She broke down right there and then. She felt herself dropping, the sadness taking over but strong arms - strong arms she recognized - Damon's strong arms caught her and helped her stay standing.

She'd probably never admit it but she was glad Damon was there. She needed someone and he had been there the entire time. She clung to him, letting the sobs out until there was no more sobs to sob anymore.

She was just tired now and it was getting dark. He wrapped his arm around her small body and held her up as they walked to her car. He drove them back to her house and helped her inside. She decided to sit on the couch and he sat beside her.

Thoughts ran through her mind and she looked over at him. "I'm surprised you're still here." she said looking down at her hands and then back over at him. "If my parents were alive they'd never let me hangout at a guys house for as long as you've been here..." she said and Damon felt his entire body stiffen. He had to tell her.

"I-uhm..." he began nervously. "My father kicked me out." he confessed.

**Authors Note: to see how Elena reacts, read chapter 4 which ill hopefully have our soon :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Elena's POV**

"Y-you're father what?" she asked in shock, looking at him noticing the tension his body held. Why didn't he tell her? Internally sighing, she knew that answer. Why would he?

Before either of them could say anything, she saw him getting up and going to leave. "Wait!" she said. "Where are you going? You can't just tell me something like that and leave! Where else do you even have to go?" she asked seriously, worry filling her voice.

"I'm sorry..." he began. "It's not for you to worry about, and I shouldn't expect you to." he said and she knew that he didn't expect anything from her. She didn't know what to do - what to say. Where was he going to go?

She ran her hands through her hair as they had a awkward yet comfortable pause between them. "Stay here...with me" she said before even thinking about it. Not regretting a word. She saw his eyes widen in shock and felt a "thank you for the offer but no" coming.

"I-I can't agree to that..." he said. He felt guilty, like she'd thinking he was using her or something like that. And he wasn't. Not even close. Apart of him felt like he couldn't ever use her, just the risk of seeing her in pain. And she'd already been in enough pain.

"Why not?" she asked. "It's not like I have anyone else to live here with" she said and he could see her eyes getting glassy. "My mom's dead, my dad's dead, my brothers dead, and now Jenna's dead." she said sadly, not yet crying but on the verge of it.

He was just about to answer her before she interrupted, shaking her head. "No...I'm sorry. I don't want to make you feel guilty." she said shaking her head plastering a fake smile on her face.

He began chuckling_. She was adorable._ Wait what was he thinking? When did he start thinking she was adorable? "Elena." he said. "If you really want me to move in here and you aren't just doing it because you pity me, then I want to, too." he said.

She shook her head. "I don't pity you" she said as the smile grew on her face that he agreed to move in. The truth was, he made her feel safe and somehow kept her sane after everything that happened. She wanted to repay him in any way he could, plus...living in a big house now alone crept her out.

* * *

**Damons + Elena's POV**

Later that night, both Damon and Elena went to the Boarding House. He still hadn't told her about his father abusing him, but could he even wrap his head around it himself? Could he even say it out loud to himself?

He was going to sneak in but she insisted on coming, so they agreed to have her wait outside while he climbed up to his window and into his room. He packed a few bags of his clothes, and a few pictures of him and his mother when they were younger.

He threw the bags out the window, Elena going and putting them in the car quickly. Damon came down from his room slowly, carrying his last bag which held the pictures and a few other irrelevant things. Going down was much more painful then going up. Especially because of his other injuries. He groaned in pain when he took a small jump down.

"Are you okay?" she asked looked at him with concern, her hand on his arm trying to help him keep his balance. "Yeah" he lied. She didn't buy it but decided to keep that quiet and go to the car, where they drove off.

Little did they know, Damon's father was staring out the window right at them watching carefully as she helped him catch his balance and the concern on her face. The way his son seemed to shrug off whatever she was concerned about. And as they left. Anger filled his eyes.

* * *

Both Damon and Elena walked into the Gilbert House. She turned to him sadly. "I just have to clean out one of their rooms" she sighed sadly, looking down. He nodded, understanding. "That's fine." he said. "I'll just sleep on the couch and when you're ready Ill help you - if you want." he offered.

"Damon" she said closing her eyes, liking she was thinking something through. "You can sleep in my room. In my bed. If you want." she said after taking a deep breath. "And before you try to be all guy-ish on me, I wouldn't let just any guy do that but it's not like you haven't before and you didn't take advantage of me" she pointed out.

Before he could answer, she heard a noise. She looked around confused and then back at Damon. "What was that?" she asked. He put a finger over his lips telling her to be quiet as he moved slowly up the stairs. She followed him staying quiet.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Elena felt a hand over her mouth, grabbing her at bruising strength. She squirmed and struggled to get out of whoever grabbed hers-arms.

Damon turned around looking face-to-face at his father, who was holding Elena's small body against her will. Her eyes were screaming fear and there was nothing he could do. "Let her go." he demanded.

"Why should I?" his father asked. "You aren't welcome in my home, yet you thought it was okay to trespass?" he asked angrily, squeezing Elena tighter causing her to cry out in pain. "Well I thought it'd be okay if I returned the favor" he said.

"I could easily break her neck you know" he said after Damon stayed silent. "Let you watch her die" he said. "What is she to you anyway? Sudden friend? Girlfriend? Love of your life? Or did you get her pregnant in a meaningless one night stand and now feel guilty not being with her?" his father asked.

"Let her go." Damon said watching Elena the entire time, every movement, every facial expression. Damon's father finally gave in and let her go roughly enough for her to lightly hit the nearest wall, her crying out in pain and shock.

Damon went to go to her but his father stopped him, his hand hitting Damon's chest hard. "Not so fast." he said. "Next time I see you near my house, or even me...that's when you know to count down your minutes until your precious Elena dies.

His father walked down the stairs and out of the house, both Damon and Elena watching before Elena ran into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Both their bodies sore from Damon's fathers abuse, but they didn't care.

Once they pulled away, they still kept their arms wrapped around each other, but they leaned their foreheads to each others in a comforting silence.

**Authors Note: And that was chapter 4 :D Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elena's POV**

The next morning, she woke up looking around slowly. She and Damon were wrapped in each other's arms in her bed. It felt nice and safe. She felt Damon waking up and went to move out of his arms to avoid any awkwardness there might be, but cried out in surprised pain. He looked up at her confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked leaning up. She leaned up as well, looking down at her shoulder and putting her hand over it, rubbing it gently trying to comfort it. "I don't know, I think I just moved the wrong way." she said sighing as she pulled at the top of her shirt so she could see her shoulder, a bruise over her soft skin.

He looked at her with anger and concern filling his eyes. "I probably got it when I hit the wall, its no big deal" she said to him, seeing the look on his face. "I could kill him" he said angrily. "You're already dealing with enough, you shouldn't have to deal him or even me for that matter" he sighed frustrated.

"You aren't a problem to me, Damon." she said. "I want you here and whatever problems you have...I'll help you through them in any way I can. You're my friend. I care to much to just send you away because of your fathers choices." she said seriously, and the look on his face was priceless. It was full of shock and a look that told her, he felt the same.

"You Elena Gilbert are definitely one of a kind" he said, in a voice sounding as if she was some goddess. Before she could respond, she heard a knock on the front door. Quickly getting out of her bed, she grabbed a sweatshirt to cover herself up - being in only a tight tank top the entire night. She opened the door to find Alaric.

"Hey...Alaric...what are you doing here?" she asked surprised. "I wanted to talk to you" he responded. "Can I come in?" he asked and she nodded, letting him in. "Look" he began. "Jenna being...gone...makes it so now you have no guardian." he began. "I know me and you got along, so I figured I'd offer moving in and looking after you. I care about you, you are the niece I never had and I don't want you to be all alone here." he said truthfully.

She liked Alaric, he was really good for Jenna and a really good uncle figure. "Yeah sure but...I'm not alone here" she said. Just then, almost as if it was planned Damon came walking down the stairs dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. She turned to Damon. "He lives here too now" she said nervously.

Alaric looked surprised but not exactly angry. "You're the guy who was with Elena at the hospital?" he questioned, getting up. Damon nodded. "The only and only" he said. "Are you two...?" Alaric asked and they both immediately said "No!"

"Oh..." Alaric nodded. "Well I don't care if you live here, Damon" he said calmly. Just before he could say anything else, he looked down at his phone, reading a text. "Look guys...I've got to go. Ill call you later, Elena and let you know about it" he said, heading for the door. Elena nodded and both her and Damon watched as Alaric left.

* * *

Damon went out to go buy food so he can cook, so Elena decided to sit on the couch and look through the channels of what she could watch on TV. She decided to go to Netflix and continue where she left off on the show _Gossip Girl_.

By the time Damon got home, Elena was practically bawling her eyes out. Damon put the grocery bags down and rushed over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Gossip Girl" she responded and he looked confused. "What?" he asked. She pointed to the TV. "Chuck let Blair go on Gossip Girl and told her everything was just a game so she left and Serena asked why he did it and he said because he loves her" she said sadly.

He immediately started laughing at her response. "You're crying over a fictional couple?" he asked. "I thought something was actually wrong" he said. "Something _is _wrong. Chuck loves Blair. Blair loves Chuck. They should be together. But they're not." she sighed and he laughed again, wiping her tears away.

"Elena, if they belong together then they will end up together. I promise." he said. He personally thought it was adorable that he came home to Elena bawling her eyes out over nothing but a TV show.

She nodded. "Well they _will_ end up together. Because they belong together." she promised and he smiled.

He helped her up and they grabbed the groceries, bringing them into the kitchen. "What are we making?" she asked and he grinned. "We?" he asked surprised. "Yeah _we_! I want to help" she said and he nodded. "I think that could be arranged" he smirked and she smiled at him. Something he loved most about her was her smile. It could light up the darkest room.

He pointed at the tomato's. "Cut those up" he said and she nodded, grabbing a knife and beginning to cut them. "What are we making?" she asked. "Pasta." he said. All of the sudden he heard a weak cry of pain and she dropped the knife.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah" before he grabbed a paper towel, putting a little cold water on it before taking her hand and cleaning off the small wound, then getting a band aid and putting it on her finger.

He brought her finger to his soft lips and placed a kiss on it over the band aid. She smiled at the cute gesture. "Damon Salvatore: my savior" she said and he smiled back at her. He took the knife and began cutting the tomato's for her, not wanting there to be another incident.

They finished cooking the meal and put the plates of food on the table in the living room, sitting next to each other and eating their food. They had light conversation as they ate and he put the dishes in the sink.

They finally relaxed on the couch and Elena grabbed the remote, going to Netflix again and to _Gossip Girl. _They watched three episodes, him laughing at her reactions to some of the things. He turned to her as they watched the finale. This 'Chuck and Blair' couple she was so excited about seemed to be having a sweet moment and her eyes were watering.

"If this show makes you cry, then why do you watch?" he asked her and she turned to him. "I love this show! I cry happy tears too, you know!" she defended and he chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "You're such a girl" he said playfully. "And you, are such a guy" she said back smiling up at him.

She snuggled into him, letting herself fall into a peaceful sleep. He carefully carried her to her room, trying not to wake her. He pulled the blanket over her and crawled into the other side, letting his eyes close as he fell into a deep, but also peaceful sleep.

**Authors Note: So for those of you who don't know what Gossip Girl is, its a TV show with a couple Chuck and Blair. It ended at the end of 2012, but the scenes I was referring to was season 2. **

**Anyway, heres a lighter/sweeter chapter :') **

**I want to know what you guys want, too though. What's your dream Delena scene that I might be able to make possible in this story whether its in the next chapter, or many chapters from now? **


End file.
